


Plastic love

by lii



Series: FLING IN LUV [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lii/pseuds/lii





	

Chris将车停在了Isak校门外的拐角处，下车后点了一根烟靠在车门上等他。

不知从什么时候起，他的男孩就不让他把车停在门口，也不肯让他的同学看见Chris，更是会拒绝见到男孩时给他的那个大大的拥抱。

可能是青春期刚开始的叛逆时期吧，Chris这样安慰着自己，他想起自己上初中时的种种劣行，相比之下，他的男孩的叛逆行为简直温和的不值一提。但是不管怎样，每当Isak抵抗自己和他的肢体接触的时候，他的心中总会有些低落。

毕竟，从前那个睡觉怕黑一定要哥哥搂着才能睡着的小鬼头已经长大了。的确长大了，十五岁的男孩离分化的日子也不远了。Chris将烟咬在齿间。如果他分化成Omega，只是如果，Chris眯起了双眼，心中有着自己的打算。

“Chris。”Isak——他的弟弟——走过来打断了他的沉思。他一如既往的躲开了Chris向他伸出的双手，自己拉开车门钻了进去。

Chris看着自己的幼弟，无奈的笑了笑，然后也转身拉开了车门。

 

*

 

街上人来人往，从少女到老妇几乎都穿着拖地长裙，她们色彩各异的毛呢抑或棉布面料上绣着鲜艳的花朵和图案，每个人的胸前都别着漂亮精致的银饰物，有的披着配套的斗篷，带着不同色彩的民族小帽。

“男孩们，今天是国庆日，我们去哪里玩？”妈妈端着一大盘山羊奶酪配熏三文鱼走了过来。将盘子放在了烤好的樱桃派旁边。

“我能喝Aquavit吗？”Chris叉起一片三文鱼塞进嘴里。

“你还没有成年。”他们的母亲瞪了他一眼。“不能喝烈酒，今天破例允许你喝啤酒。”

Isak看着盘子里的食物却感觉没什么胃口，从早上醒来他就感觉自己有些莫名的烦躁。自己的大脑昏昏沉沉的——他渴望清醒，突然很想吹吹海风——然后他开口。“我们去海边的小木屋吧，今天天气很好，我们可以去游泳。”

“好啊，”他们的母亲笑着坐下。“而且你们两兄弟很久没有一起玩了，正好联络联络感情。”

Isak低下头，不出一声地用叉子戳着盘子里的食物。

从什么时候开始，自己对Chris哥哥的感觉变了呢？大概是在Chris分化后吧，每每嗅到那松木般的冷冽味道，他却不能让自己冷静下来，反而会心脏扑通扑通的，心跳会陷入一个奇妙的旋律，然后自己小口小口的，偷偷的呼吸着Chris的信息素。

自己不再敢和他目光交汇，因为害怕自己的目光会泄露出内心的欣喜与羞涩，自己不再敢和他有任何肢体接触，因为害怕自己会变得僵硬的四肢和加速的心跳会泄露自己的紧张。在Chris不知道的每个夜晚，他会想着自己的哥哥入睡，他怀念曾经那些夜晚里Chris哥哥温暖的怀抱，怀念他的呼吸温柔的喷洒在自己的头顶，带来痒痒的感觉，怀念他的手指在自己的腰眼上打着转，让自己会忍不住向他怀里钻去。

Isak摇了摇头，将这些想法从脑海中赶走。

 

*

 

仲春午后的日光抚上那些裸露出的肌肤，在其上折出淡淡光芒，Chris先是看见了Isak白皙光润的背部，和玲珑的蝴蝶骨，长了些的金色发梢粘在肩膀上打着小小的旋。男孩的脊背随着他的动作拉出完美的弧线，他忍不住不去看那粘着水滴的肩膀和随海水起伏若隐若现的纤细腰身。

他的弟弟有着世界上最清澈明亮的小鹿般的双眼，曾经自己能够陪伴着他的那些夜晚，每当他抬起头望向自己，自己的心脏就仿佛被狠狠击中，他能从他的可爱男孩的眼底中看到整个星空。他也爱惨了男孩的粉嫩嘴唇，连唇峰都是桃心形状的那般可爱。当男孩因为困惑或者生气而撅着嘴唇，当男孩的唇瓣一张一合的叫着自己“Chris哥哥”的时候，他就明白，自己一生中所渴望的，想要守护的都只有Isak一个。

他放肆的用目光舔舐着水中的男孩，他知道这样是不对的，是背德的，会被母亲所信奉的上帝罚下地狱，永生永世的承受无尽刑罚。但他并不畏惧，这不是他至今依然将自己最为阴暗的情感压抑在心底的原因——唯一的牵绊是他担心Isak，他最爱的弟弟，无法接受这一份感情。

他无时不刻不压抑着自己的将Isak据为己有的欲望。

 

*

 

Isak忘记了海边的木屋只有两间卧室。他还没有分化，所以很自然，他们的父母一间卧室，他和Chris住在楼上的卧室。

自己真的忘记了这件事吗？Isak自己也说不清楚。他对此充满了畏惧和期待——他一直在抗拒着和Chris的一切身体接触——但是事实上，他是如此渴望，就像困在大漠里的旅人渴望上一小口清水，就像癌症末期的患者渴望着一小针止痛剂，他明知道这是饮鸠止渴，他明知道Chris哥哥永远也不会属于自己，所以自己不得不将他推的远远的，但是在他的内心深处，对Chris的爱，已经变成了他的一种本能。

洗过澡出来的他看见Chris正躺在床上，手里拿着一本《罗德曼日记》，腰间只裹了一条浴巾。他看见Isak，扣下了手中的书，笑着拍了拍身旁的床单。“过来？”

这一次Isak没有抗拒，他感觉朦朦胧胧之间他们仿佛回到了小时候，没有比他大几岁的Chris却拥有比他大得多的词汇量，所以自然也就承担下了给Isak读睡前故事的任务，只是那时读的是格林童话。

Chris似乎能读懂Isak的内心，抑或是因为他们的血管里毕竟流着相同的血液吧。“要听睡前故事吗？”

男孩躺下，枕在Chris的手臂上。“好。”他堪堪地闭上眼。

他听着Chris口中吐出的那些语句，深吸一口气。“哥哥？”他开口打断了身旁的声音。

“嗯？”Isak即使不睁眼，也能想象到Chris笑着侧头看着自己的模样。他太熟悉了，曾经的每一个夜晚，每当他轻轻的喊一声哥哥时，都能得到这样一个温柔的笑容。

“我好想你。”他声如蚊蚋。

Chris放下手中的书，侧过身用双手环住了男孩的腰，他的手在那处滑如羊脂的肌肤上摩挲着。“我就在这里啊。”

他看着男孩涨红的双颊，吻上了自己觊觎已久的猎物。

 

*

 

男孩伸出粉红的舌尖，一点一点舔着哥哥的喉结，而Chris扳过他的脸，舔舐，吮吸，轻摇着那柔软的唇瓣。

他伸手抚摸那触感紧致的大腿，娇嫩的腿根处已经因为Isak流出的体液而湿润滑腻。他含着男孩的唇瓣说。“这么湿，我的宝贝，你分化了一定是一个Omega。”

男孩低声抗拒着，但Chris明白他不是真正的反抗。所以他插入了一根手指，那里濡湿紧缩着缠着入侵的手指，Isak的后穴随着抽插发出粘黏的声响。

扩张了一会后，他将自己那根早已勃起，紫黑粗长的阴茎抵在了男孩的穴口。

“不...”男孩小声的哽咽着。“哥哥，不要...”

Chris用手指擦掉了男孩脸上的泪痕，他的男孩还太小，他甚至还没有分化。自己几乎因为欲望和着香软的身体迷失在其中。他分开男孩的大腿，让男孩娇嫩细腻的腿根夹住自己的阴茎。Isak并紧了自己滑软的大腿，感觉着阴茎一下下的插入抽出，每一下都顶在他的穴口上，每一下顶弄，坚硬硕大龟头都已经浅浅插入了。但Chris冷静的把握住了自己，他把阴茎从弟弟的腿间退了出来，用沾满淫液的阴茎拍打着Isak的脸颊：“我的宝贝，”他的声音沙哑，充满情欲，“给我吸出来。”

Isak眼睛湿漉漉的，被情欲早就搅出一池春水，他慢慢的爬到Chris的两腿间，伸出手套弄了几下，然后张开了那粉嫩柔润的嘴唇，含住了他的兄长的阴茎，伸出舌头，开始舔舐着龟头，辗转包裹，并尝试着将它一点一点吞下去，待适应后，开始上下吞吐，几乎每一下都能达到深喉。男孩认真的舔弄着，继续吞吐几轮后，双唇被摩擦的通红，眼角也因为不断被抵着喉咙而红了起来。

Chris没有射在男孩的嘴里，他拉起男孩瘫软的身体，分开那细长的大腿，将把浓烈滚烫的精液全部射在他的处女穴口。Isak现在几乎就是他的味道的了，他将头埋在男孩的颈间嗅着还没有分化的男孩，曾经的Isak的气味纯净的像一杯纯水，而现在却沾染上了自己兄长的气味。

这只是暂时的，Chris明白。但迟早有一天他会标记了自己的宝贝的。

“哥哥。”Isak艰难的转身，他的大腿根处的嫩肉被磨得通红，即使男孩绞紧了双腿，Chris也能想象的到那处的艳红。Isak找到了兄长的嘴唇，吻了上去，粉嫩的小舌青涩的一下下舔舐着Chris的唇齿。“Chris哥哥。”他的男孩不肯说什么，只是一声声的轻声呼唤他。

“我知道。”Chris一只手抚摸着Isak金色的卷发，“我都知道。我也爱你。”他将男孩拉近自己的身侧，亲吻他前额散落的柔软的卷发，手臂充满保护欲地环着他的身体。

他的男孩是未绽放的花苞，需要他的精心呵护。Chris心中想。迟早有一天他会为自己绽放。男孩是他的天敌，也是他的上帝，自己是男孩的克星，却成为男孩的奴隶。

 

*

 

阳光洒在男孩的腰线上，那纤细柔软的身躯紧贴着身旁人的小麦的腹肌。Isak像只温顺的小鹿一样和Chris接吻，软软的舌头一下下地滑过Chris的口腔。他环紧了怀中的男孩，他们赤裸相抵，却不含肉欲的接吻。男孩会时不时因为不会在接吻的间隙呼吸而涨红了脸，笑着伏在他的胸口上喘息着。

他希望时间能永远停在这一刻，暖阳能永远洒在男孩身上，他们能永远温存在一起，不用去考虑未来和过去，更不用担心现在与现实。

外面传来了敲门声。“该起床了！”是他们母亲的声音。“你们两个小懒蛋。”

男孩抬起头，他笑起来比阳光更为灿烂。Chris忍不住低下头再次吻了他。“知道啦。”Chris回答她。他们听着母亲走下楼梯的声音，男孩笑着往他的怀里缩了缩。

 

*

 

我的男孩，你知道吗，我总觉得生命慎使，但得而不待，时不再来。我深深爱着你的所有，我希望你脆弱的时候想抱紧的是我，我希望陪你度过余生的是我，我希望牵你的手看日出的是我，哪怕是堕入罪恶的深渊，我希望能够陪着你的那个人，是我。

我永远爱你。


End file.
